


RBB Art - Reflection

by phoenixmetaphor



Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Art, M/M, Wing AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor/pseuds/phoenixmetaphor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a piece missing from his reflection. </p>
<p>(notice: ship tag applies to fic this art is based on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	RBB Art - Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [light of a dark black night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/817895) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



> Additional art for the Cap-Ironman Reverse Big Bang, for [kellifer_fic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic)'s [light of a dark black night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/817895)!
> 
> [light of a dark black night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/817895) inspired by the RBB art [Offering A Hand](http://archiveofourown.org/works/810896).


End file.
